Habits, Temptations and Desires
by CrazedEnigma
Summary: Harry Potter has a habit of sleeping naked. Ron Weasley has a habit of watching him sleep.
1. Chapter 1

**_Habits, Temptations and Desires_**

**_Chapter I_**

**_Summary_** Harry Potter has a habit of sleeping naked. Ron Weasley has a habit of watching him sleep.

**_Warning_** Contains masturbation over another bloke. Don't like, don't read – rated M for a reason!

**_A/N_** The idea came from OotP – on page 515 there's a line that says "Then he undressed and got into bed." No pyjamas or any other clothes were mentioned so the idea of this fic was born. P Hope you enjoy it, please review afterwards!! Virtual cookies for all reviewers!

* * *

Harry Potter has a habit of sleeping naked. Ron Weasley has a habit of watching him sleep. 

When Harry undresses to go to sleep, Ron pretends to be busy changing into his (usually maroon) pyjamas, while secretly watching his best friend.

Ron can't help but be tempted.

He watches how Harry's robes ruffle his hair – making it messier than usual – as he pulls them over his head; how Harry casually shrugs off his school shirt, revealing the creamy, smooth, perfect skin of his shoulders and back; how Harry's hands speedily unbuckle his belt, allowing his trousers to fall past his slender hips and onto the floor, to be thrown carelessly aside; and how Harry – almost teasingly – pushes his boxers slowly over the crest of his peach-like bottom, dropping them on top of the pile of his school clothes.

Ron's breath catches in his throat at the sight of a fully naked Harry – every time. It is all Ron can do to stop himself from launching himself across his bed to push Harry down onto _his_ bed, pinning the latter's irresistible form under his own.

During these moments, Ron has to force himself to turn away; concentrate on getting changed; force out an acceptable response to Harry's drowsy "'Night, Ron."

Ron can feel the heat building in his face and in his nether regions, and hurries into the bathroom, snatching his wand from the bedside table as he leaves, and locks the door behind him, breathing heavily. He reaches for his throbbing member under the waistband of his trousers, feeling it straining for release. Ron pulls down his pyjama bottoms, freeing his member from its restraints, the cool air of the bathroom serving only to heighten his arousal.

Ron strokes himself, slowly at first, then builds up to a rapid rhythm, wishing with all his heart that it was Harry performing these ministrations on him; Harry's hands all over his hardness. These thoughts alone suffice to drive him almost over the edge.

Ron's breath and pulse quicken as blood rushes to the base of his shaft, and he bites down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out with pleasure as his orgasm crashes over his in waves, and his release spatters the red tiled wall in front of him. His legs feel like jelly and his knees give way, as he clutches at the sink to prevent himself from falling.

When he has recovered, Ron cleans the wall with a simple spell, rearranges himself and returns to his bed. As he drifts off to sleep, Ron finds himself staring at the bed next to his, the drawn hangings around Harry's bed hiding the object of his desires.

Ron's habit has bred a secret. What started out as temptation and desire is slowly becoming deeper than that…

* * *

**_A/N_** So, what do you think? Please let me know. I may continue the story, but only if you guys like it. Ideas are welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Habits, Temptations and Desires_**

**_Chapter II_**

**_A/N_** No M rated stuff in this chapter sadly, just a bit of randomness. But I hopes you likes it. And a very big thank you to the peeps who reviewed favourited! They made me smile!

* * *

Harry knew about Ron's nightly wanks. It was a tribute to Ron's passions that he'd rarely remember to put a Silencing Charm on the door and walls. And being the great friend that he was, Harry usually did that for him – rolling his eyes and muttering the charm as he pointed his wand towards the bathroom door. The gasps and quiet moans that were previously just audible were cut off completely. 

Curious though he was to find out who the object of Ron's desires was, Harry figured that Ron would tell him in his own time.

_Probably some Slytherin girl,_ he thought, laughing to himself as he put his glasses on his bedside table.

* * *

Harry had noticed that there was something different about Ron recently. He'd been acting really odd for about a month now.

He refused to meet Harry' eyes, not even to share their usual exasperated glance when Hermione was being her usual bossy self. He rarely remained in the same room with Harry if they were alone, usually making any excuse to bolt as soon as they were.

Having spent an uncomfortable amount of time without Ron's company the previous year, Harry was keen not to let anything like that happen again. He made up his mind to speak to Ron that night.

* * *

Harry yawned loudly as he made his way up to his dorm, thinking longingly of the comfortable four-poster bed that awaited him there. It had been a long day's Quidditch training and he could feel the beginnings of very stiff muscles.

_Remember, you need to talk to Ron_, came a quiet voice from the back of his head.

Harry stifled a giggle as he heard the now familiar gasps and sighs from behind the door.

_Ron, you horny gimp!_

He hadn't realized that Ron had been in the bathroom until then. He hadn't even noticed that Ron had left the common room before him. Again he wondered who it was that had turned Ron into this horny, masturbating machine. Apart from teenage hormones of course.

Harry raised his wand to place the usual Silencing Charm on the bathroom but then froze as he heard his name – _"Harry!"_ – a guttural moan from behind the door.

But that was Ron in there. That would mean that Ron was…no, it couldn't be…over him…no way!

Forgetting all about wanting to talk to Ron, Harry stumbled back in the direction of his bed in a trance. He drew the hangings around him and lay down. He wasn't sleeping, just staring into space, his face the picture of shock; his mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

* * *

**_A/N_ **I know it's short but I promise the next chapter'll be longer! And actual dialogue. Again, please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Habits, Temptations and Desires_**

**_Chapter III_**

**_A/N_** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and subscribed to the story. Hope you guys like this chapter! Woop! Longest chapter so far!

(Oh, and sorry it's taken me so long - impending exams...but hopefully I can write more soon)

* * *

Harry picked moodily at a hole in his bedspread. He was sitting in his and Ron's room in No 12 Grimmauld Place, having spent the better part of his morning avoiding everyone else in the house. He still felt contaminated – and not just because he thought he was possessed. It had been almost a month since he'd first heard Ron moaning his name in the bathroom. And he'd still not had the courage to confront Ron about it (_So much for the famous Griffyndor brave streak!_ he thought).

Now that he was aware of it, though, he'd heard his name more often – amongst fevered pants and moans. It still bothered him that Ron could do…that…over him although not as much as it used to. And he still kept up his best friend's duty of placing a Silencing charm over the bathroom whenever Ron's hormones caused him to forget.

The truth was, the more Harry heard, the more flattered he felt by Ron's attentions. Yet at the same time, he didn't really know or understand how he felt towards Ron in return. Most of the time, he was Harry's best friend; loyal and trustworthy, usually with that cute, lopsided grin on his face. But there were occasions – usually after having showered after Quidditch practise – when Harry saw Ron very differently…and if he was completely honest with himself, he liked what he saw. This, apparently, was one of those occasions; a contented smile lighting up Harry's face at the memory of Ron towelling himself dry…

Harry popped his own bubble almost immediately – it was never going to happen. He wasn't gay for starters; he'd kissed Cho Chang under the mistletoe only a few days ago! She was going to be expecting more from him when he returned to Hogwarts, but he knew, really, that his heart wasn't in it.

Harry sighed deeply – Phineas Nigellus' blank portrait snorted in amusement – and lay back on the bed, his arms behind his head. The whirlwind of thoughts in his head was driving him crazy! He wasn't really sure how he felt about anything, and he was completely stumped as to what he should do. That was half the reason why he couldn't confront Ron. The other half was that confronting Ron would mean confronting his own feelings towards his best friend.

It was not something he was ready to deal with just yet.

Footsteps sounded up the staircase, startling Harry out of his reverie. They were loud at first, but grew tentative as they approached the door. Really not wanting to face anyone at the moment, Harry assumed the position he usually did when someone came into the room – usually it was Ron, and even more reason to feign sleep – he turned and faced the wall and curled up, his back to the rest of the room. It was just simpler for everyone if he pretended to be asleep.

There was a soft knock at the door. Harry ignored it, but the door opened anyway.

Harry opened one eye a fraction of an inch to see a silhouette enter the room, shut the door and approach his bed hesitantly.

"Harry?" Ron's voice was tentative.

"Look, mate, I know you're not really asleep. Please, just talk to me."

The tone in Ron's voice was remarkably different to his usual tone. He sounded sad, which made Harry want to comply, and just turn around and talk to his best friend.

Ron sighed. It sounded like he'd been doing a lot of that lately.

"Fine. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. But if it makes a difference, I don't think you're possessed. Ginny was, remember? She couldn't remember where she'd been sometimes…or sometimes she'd be somewhere and she couldn't remember how she got there. And I know you haven't had any of that."

Although he was speaking quietly, Harry could hear the insistence in his voice.

"Like I'd care even if you were possessed!" Ron added, almost as an afterthought.

Harry remained still and silent.

"At least eat something, ok? I'm leaving you a plate of sandwiches. They're here if you wanted them…" Ron trailed off.

Harry felt rather than saw Ron get up and something placed by the foot of the bed. He bit his lip.

"Ron, wait." Harry's voice was hoarse from lack of use.

He felt Ron's weight on the bed again – it was oddly comforting.

"Pass the sandwiches," Harry asked as he sat up.

Silently, Ron did and Harry crammed a whole triangle into his mouth. He chewed slowly, and then swallowed, pulling his legs around so that he was sitting cross-legged.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry hoped that it sounded as heartfelt as he intended it to be.

"No problem, mate." Ron laid a comforting hand on Harry's knee. It sent a jolt through Harry's body.

"So, I'm not possessed?" His voice was anxious; he was still unsure whether or not he was safe to be around.

"Nope. You're just Harry." Ron's thumb was drawing circles on his kneecap. It was insanely distracting. But he felt a feeling of warmth spread across his chest – he wasn't possessed.

Outwardly, Harry let out a huge breath of relief, earning a chuckle from Ron.

They sat companiably for a while, Harry munching on his sandwiches, Ron chatting away about the goings on with the Order. Well, what little they'd heard on the Extendable Ears anyway.

Harry found that he wasn't really listening to what Ron was saying. Ron's hand had left Harry's knee and all he could think about was the fact that he wanted it back there – well, ideally higher up but he'd settle for where it was before.

"Harry, you alright? You're quiet." Harry's head jerked up to look at Ron's silhouette face. And although he couldn't physically see Ron's lips, he could see them perfectly in his head, and he had the strangest desire to kiss those lips.

Realisation finally hit him. He wanted Ron.

"I'm fine. I'm more than fine." The corners of Harry's mouth twitched up into a smile, the first genuine smile he'd worn since they'd come home from visiting Mr. Weasley.

He reversed Ron's earlier gesture and placed his hand on Ron's knee, slowly moving it upwards. Slowly, he leaned forwards and placed his lips onto Ron's in a chaste kiss.

* * *

**_A/N_** If you liked it, please press the lil button down there and review! Even if you didn't, let me know how I can improve the story.


End file.
